O beijinho impossível!
by Kamuiwars
Summary: O que uma tarde ensolarada pode fazer para  gerar uma grande confusão entre Ranma,Ryoga,Akane e Nabiki.Pegue seu picolé de melão e se divirta.P.S.Sampa é costume dizer verde milho verde,pamonha é de Piracicaba por ser uns dos gdes produtores.


Ranma 1/2 não me pertece...e sim a sua dona!!!!

Resposta ao Desafio MRS

Com a ajuda de Marj...Morde...

Espero que pelo menos gostem de mais uma fic nonsense!!!XD

**O beijinho Impossível?!**

Nabiki, entediada com aquele dia quente de verão e já deixando o segundo palitinho de seu picolé sabor melão no chão, respirou fundo, pensando o que agora poderia fazer para se divertir. Olhou para a irmã Akane que estava sentada no quintal com um abanador, tentando aliviar o calor. Pensamentos divertidos se passaram por sua cabeça. Correu e num alavanco tirou Akane da sombra e a arrastou para a área de treino.

- Nabiki sua louca, você está me machucando. - reclamou puxando o braço preso pela irmã.

- Akane vamos nos divertir com esses babacas. – riu ironicamente para a jovem.

- Como? – se interessou, mas ficando com o pé atrás.

- Vamos fazer os garotos realizarem tarefas para aliviar esse calor para nós. – gargalhou com as possibilidades.

- Ah, mas como vamos fazer isso? – questionou curiosa Akane.

- Fácil. – sorriu matreira - Garotos... Garotos! – gritou Nabiki chamando a atenção de Ranna e Ryoga. - Akane disse que duvida que vocês sejam capazes de realizar tarefas... E tem mais, disse que aquele que conseguir ganhará um beijo molhado.

- O QUÊ !!!! – gritou Akane chocada

- Ah, mas quem vai querer um beijo dessa magricela. – Ranma deu as costas, voltando ao seu treino.

-Eu, eu sou capaz de realizar! - gritou entusiasmado Ryoga, contente com a possibilidade de um beijo de sua amada.

- AHHH, eu também sou muito capaz de realizar qualquer tarefa. – Ranma gritou, vermelho só com a vaga idéia de ver Ryoga beijando sua noiva.

- Ué Ranma, eu não sou magricela? – provocou Akane dando uma pisada bem forte no pé do jovem.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... Sua lou...- mas nem terminou a frase ao ver o olhar sanguinário de Akane. – Vou encarar isso como um treinamento.

- Ok garotos! – disse Nabiki chamando a atenção de todos - Vocês vão ter três tarefas para realizar antes de levar o grande prêmio.

- E qual é a primeira? – perguntou Ryoga já se vendo o ganhador.

- Bom a primeira é buscar um picolé de milho verde de Piracicaba. Mas o verdadeiro, hein? – anunciou Nabiki.

- Mas onde fica Piracicaba? – coçou a cabeça Ryoga.

- O desafio é de vocês, resolvam. – disse Nabiki se sentando na varanda.

Ryoga olhou para os lados e Ranma já estava longe correndo pela rua.

- É porquinho... Vou te fazer de pururuca!!! – provocou Ranma mostrando a língua.

- AHHHHHHH... Vou lhe mostrar quem é que vai virar pururuca... – gritou, saindo atrás do rival, e também aproveitando para seguir aonde Ranma iria. Não confessaria para ninguém, mas não tinha a menor idéia de onde encontrar a iguaria solicitada. E não poderia deixar seu senso de direção fazer com que perdesse o beijo da amada.

Correndo pelos muros e pelas grades já tão conhecidas por Ranma, ele seguia direto para a loja de importados. Lá encontraria sem dúvida, na sessão de produtos do Brasil, o tal picolé de milho de Piracicaba. Mas tinha o inimigo o seguindo. Precisava pensar em uma forma de despistar, porém teve seus pensamentos afastados quando ouviu o grito de Ryoga.

- Então é tudo encenação dizer que a Akane é feia e tudo mais, o que você está a fim mesmo é de dar um belo beijo nela!

Ranma se desequilibrou e caiu dentro do laguinho do jardim da casa na qual estava andando pelo muro.

Ryoga correu desesperado para ultrapassar o adversário. Mas encontrou seu real desafio: um cruzamento.

- Para onde eu vou agora? Caramba, esqueci que estava seguindo o Ranma, para onde vou? – coçou a cabeça em sinal de total desorientação.

Enquanto isso, Ranma saía em sua versão feminina de dentro do lago, agora pensando que se ganhasse o desafio, teria que beijar aquela garota tão casca dura, mas ao mesmo tempo tão meiga. Sacudiu a cabeça, tanto para secar a água com para deixar seus pensamentos para trás.

Tomou seu posto e seguiu para a loja.

Ao entrar, todos olharam para Ranma, pois uma menina molhada entrando num estabelecimento não era algo muito normal.

- Ah, é o calor... - disse sorrindo para o homem de idade que estava atrás do balcão. – O senhor tem picolé de milho de Piracicaba?

- Oh sim, picolé muito ploculado ultimamente por aqui. – disse o velho virando para o congelador e mostrando o ultimo picolé para Ranma. – Apenas tlinta...

- Ah tlinta... Como assim? Que caro! – questionou Ranma procurando nos bolsos por dinheiro, percebeu que a grana não daria para pagar o picolé então a única solução seria usar sua forma feminina, abriu um botão de sua blusa, e inclinou-se um pouco no balcão, deixando uma visão privilegiada ao balconista.

- Então, eu tenho somente esse troco, mas o calor está me matando. – disse se insinuando, passando lentamente o dedo no decote que se formava com a blusa aberta.

O velho, sem nem perceber, pegou o troco da mão de Ranma e, babando com a visão dos seios do jovem, entregou o picolé.

Ranma saiu correndo da loja em direção de casa.

Não muito longe, Ryoga perguntava para as pessoas como se chegava ao Centro de Treinamento Tendo. Mesmo com as explicações, Ryoga só chegou depois de uma hora.

O picolé já tinha acabado e todos já estavam impacientes de espera-lo.

- Por aonde andou Ryoga? Foi em Piracicaba buscar o picolé? – perguntou Nabiki pronta para lançar o segundo desafio. – Bem garotos, Ranma está com um ponto e a chance do Ryoga é agora... O segundo desafio é roubar uma calcinha da coleção do velho Rapossai.

- Ah, mas isso é impossível... - reclamou Ranma.

- Então quer desistir, seu Maria Mole. – provocou Akane.

- Eu aceito, tudo pelo doce beijo de Akane! – gritou Ryoga numa pose um tanto estranha fazendo um bico, como se estivesse para receber o beijo, e com os olhos fechados.

- Vou lhe mostrar quem é feito de Maria Mole. – disse Ranma correndo para dentro de casa.

-Hein lábios de mel, se ficar aí parado você não vai ganhar nem um beijinho de coco. – disse Nabiki rindo do Ryoga.

Abriu os olhos à procura de Ranma e saiu correndo para a rua, mas percebeu que o velho Rapposai deveria estar dentro de casa, então voltou. Entrou mansamente pela casa, e percebeu que seu rival estava preparando alguma armadilha pro velho, para conseguir cumprir a tarefa. Dentro do quarto, Ranma se vestia provocativo com um vestido vermelho decotado.

-Aquele velho vai pirar a cabeça quando me ver assim, linda! – disse Ranma mandando um beijo para seu reflexo no espelho, percebendo o quanto ficou feminino naquela atitude, se recompôs, olhando para os lados para ter absoluta certeza que ninguém havia presenciado tal atitude.

Ryoga quase se entregou dando risada daquela cena, mas se quisesse ganhar de Ranma, teria que usar o próprio de isca para o velho.

Ranma saiu mansamente do quarto para não atrair a atenção das pessoas da casa, odiava se vestir daquele jeito. Bom, ele até que estava mais acostumado agora com as calcinhas fio dental.

Chegou ao quarto do velho Rapposai e chamou:

- Cadê meu vovozinho mais fofo do planeta!? - disse numa voz doce.

O velhinho, que estava de costas contando sua coleção de calcinhas, virou-se rapidamente.

- Fala minha tchutchuca! – disse já agarrado às pernas do jovem.

- Sabe vô, to com um sério problema... – Ranma falou melosamente.

- Qual é, minha cocada. – disse o velho dando toda sua atenção.

- É que estou sem calcinha, e como sei que o senhor tem várias, eu queria lhe pedir uma.- fazendo charme, com o dedo na boca, o jovem piscava rapidamente tentando convencer o velho.

- O QUÊ SEM CALCINHA!!!!! EU QUERO VER!!! - gritou o velho tarado querendo erguer o vestido.

Correndo e pulando pela janela, Ranma tenta afugentar Rapossai que o persegue.

Sem ninguém no quarto, Ryoga entra sorrateiramente e pega uma calcinha do velho.

Após uma longa espera das garotas e de Ryoga, por Ranma que teve que se transformar em homem novamente para afastar o velho tarado, Nabiki declarou.

-A vitória é do Ryoga. – soltou uma leve risada com a chegada de Ranma todo molhado. – Ranma a parada gay já passou, deste jeito você poderia sair na ala de travecos.

Ranma não respondeu nada, mas seu olhar fuzilou a garota. Ela não sabia como aquele velho poderia molestar um jovem de vestido.

-Bom garotos, agora é a última prova. - com a calcinha nas mãos, Nabiki revelou o último desafio. – Vocês têm que vestir o velho Panda com essa calcinha.

- Ah, mas isso é impossível, olha o tamanho daquela bunda. - declarou Ryoga.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira, né? – completou Ranma.

- Não, é o último desafio. – disse calmamente Nabiki.

Ranma olhou para Ryoga, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, pois via que não teria chance de receber o doce beijo da amada.

- EU DESISTO!!! – gritaram ambos se abraçando desolados.

- Mas Nabiki, isso é injusto. – disse baixinho Akane com dó dos garotos.

- Então, até que você estava querendo dar uns beijinhos Akane. – disse risonha já correndo da irmã.

-Não é nada disso... Sua! – seguiu Akane pensando que até poderia dar um beijo.


End file.
